


Ten Gold A Cape

by indigorose50



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Ashe and Caspar try and capture some thieves in town. When things turn sour, they take drastic measures to hide.[Fills prompts:-Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys-Awkward teenage crush kiss-Accidentally Witnessed kiss]
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Ten Gold A Cape

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt that turned out long, so I thought I'd post it here! Also a good reminder that I'm still writing/working on stuff even if it looks like I've slowed down here.

What had started as an all-out run through the market to get a thief had turned into an all-out run through the market to get _away_ from a thief and a few of her friends. Ashe hopped clear over a fruit stand, simultaneously trying to outpace the thieves without leaving Caspar behind– which was about as difficult as it sounded. When all this was over, Ashe was going to have a serious talk with Caspar about leg day.

Ashe slowed just enough that he could grab a gasping Caspar and pull him into a nearby shop. 

“There… has _got_ to be a better way to lose them,” Caspar wheezed as the shopkeeper eyed them warily. Ashe caught his breath as he stared around. They had entered a clothing shop– a fairly _nice_ clothing shop judging by the quality of the fabrics on display. One of those fancy shops where you were charged just for walking through the door. 

But for once Ashe’s mind wasn’t on his wallet; the thieves were just outside, casing the street looking for them. There was no way to leave the shop without getting spotted. “Any ideas?” Ashe asked as Caspar now stared around too.

“Uhh…” Caspar ran a hand down a _very_ stainable-looking green cloak. Ashe winced. The shopkeeper scowled and turned red. Likely any student who happened to enter this shop wasn’t normally covered in dirt and bits of fruit from running pell-mell down the main road. “Aha!” To the horror of both Ashe and the shopkeeper, Caspar pulled the cloak off the stand and put it on. “You grab one too, Ashe! We’ll leave in disguise!”

Ashe’s mind was back on his wallet. “But, um, what about–”

“What about a color? I think blue. You look handsome in blue!” Caspar looked around until he found a matching blue cloak, which he then tossed to Ashe, who almost didn’t catch it because he was too busy watching the shopkeeper’s face turn purple. “Put that on and we’ll go. Oh– almost forgot!” Rummaging in his bag, Caspar pulled out a sack the size of a grapefruit and handed it to the shopkeeper. “Okay, we’re set!”

Any worry about money faded as the shopkeeper opened the sack. Of course it was filled with gold coins. Ashe always forgot his best friend was actually a noble and therefore had a sizable allowance. If Caspar wasn’t so likable, and hadn’t just called Ashe _handsome_ , Ashe would be pretty damn resentful. 

As it was, Ashe fastened the cloak around his neck and joined Caspar by the door. Ashe pulled his hood up. “Don’t let them see our faces,” he hissed, and they left once Caspar did the same.

The woman they had been chasing was _right_ outside the door, because of course she was, and Ashe froze in shock. Caspar didn’t. In fact, Caspar hooked an arm around Ashe’s shoulders and announced quite loudly, “You look great, babe!” and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Ashe stumbled, which Caspar must have been counting on, because it gave him an excuse to guide them both backwards into a narrow alley. No call went up giving away their location and no knives were flung their way. A vast improvement over the past several minutes. So Ashe went right on kissing Caspar, occasionally tugging his hood so it kept his face in shadow.

The sounds of the market around them became less frantic as the thieves moved on. Or possibly they were forming a silent circle around Caspar and Ashe and getting ready to strike. Ashe was finding it very hard to care, as Caspar was now holding his waist and Ashe was beginning to relax against him. 

If he had cared even a little, he would have gotten some kind of warning. As it was, when Shamir said, “Is everything alright?” his heart leapt into his throat and he sprung away from Caspar as if slapped.

Shamir merely narrowed her eyes as Caspar and Ashe both looked at her standing in the mouth of the alley. “H-Hey, Shamir!” Caspar greeted. Ashe would have had thoughts about the blush creeping up Caspar’s face if he hadn’t been so busy being _mortified_. “What’s up?”

“The Knights were called about a disturbance in the market. A pair of idiots chasing a gang.” Her hands settled on her hips. “Would either of you happen to know anything about that?”

“ _Nope_!” Ashe answered with the speed and pitch of someone who was obviously guilty. “We’ve been– we did some clothes shopping!” He picked up part of Caspar’s cloak for emphasis, wide smile fixed in place. 

Shamir stared at them, visibly unimpressed. Ashe didn’t blame her– it didn’t take a great mercenary to see through them. But then Shamir rolled her eyes. “Fine. Have a good rest of your date.” 

And she was gone. A beat passed where Ashe didn’t even want to entertain the idea of looking at Caspar. It was only when Caspar let out a too-loud bark of laughter that Ashe finally turned to him. “A _date_? Us? Wild idea, right? Us going on a date… ahaha…” Caspar had a toothy grin on his face that fell when he locked eyes with Ashe. “R-Right?”

Ashe gulped. “W-Well, I mean, chasing thieves would be a very _us_ kinda date, don’t you think?” He moved closer, hand once again on Caspar’s cloak. 

“I guess so…” The grin was back. “You do look nice in blue, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Ashe breathed against his lips. Just as Caspar’s hands found his sides again, a dagger clanged against the wall above their heads. A shout behind them told Ashe that their pursuers had not gone far at all, actually, and maybe they should get a move on. 

Once again, Ashe and Caspar found themselves racing through the market. Only this time Ashe couldn’t stop himself shooting amused looks at Caspar and feeling giddy when he got them in return. Not the worst first date, all things considered. 


End file.
